All I Want For Christmas Is My Daddy
by DavidArchuletaLove15
Summary: Seven year old Leslie Rae Stewart is the daughter of Miley Stewart. Leslie wants her mom to find love. Leslie doesn't know who her dad is, and she wants to find out. This Christmas, all Leslie wants is her daddy. Will Leslie get her wish? COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

All I want for Christmas is my daddy.

Mommy says that my daddy is handsome. She says he used to be really sweet and lovable, but he turned into a cold-hearted person.

My daddy never knew about me. He and mommy dated until they were 20 years old. Mommy had me when she was 21. By then, daddy was long gone. They had a big fight one day, and the next day, he was gone. Mommy says he moved to France. She doesn't like to talk about him.

My mom's name is Miley Rae Stewart and she's 28 years old. My name is Leslie Rae Stewart. I'm in the 1st grade and I'm 6 years old, turning 7 on December 26. Yep, my birthday is the day after Christmas. My mom says I was a late Christmas present. That makes me feel special.

My mom doesn't date much. But there is one guy I know she really likes. I really wish that mommy could have him as her boyfriend. Some of my friends tell me I actually look like him. You see, this guy that mommy likes is famous. His name is Jake Ryan, and he's a beloved actor. He's a really good actor in my opinion. Mommy always goes to see his movies in theaters. I like them, too. Some of Jake Ryan's movies aren't for kids, so I don't get to see most of those. Mom promises I can see them one day.

Anyway, I've always wanted to know who my dad is. I've prayed for years that he'll come find me one day. But I know it'll never happen.

My mom refuses to tell me who my real dad is. She says that one day, she'll find a new dad for me. She says she's gonna find a nice guy and he'll be my new daddy.

I hope she'll find the right man soon. I would love to have a dad, even if it's not my real one. However, it would be so much better to have my real dad by my side.

It's November, and Thanksgiving just passed. On Thanksgiving, I told my mom I would really be thankful to have my dad.

It's almost December, actually. In less than a month, it'll be Christmas. And right now, all I want this Christmas is my daddy.

* * *

**this is the prologue soo lemme kno if i should continue :O **

**--Disneychannelrocks15 **


	2. The Announcement and The Christmas Wish

**im rly excited 4 this story! lemme kno if u like it :)**

* * *

"Leslie! It's time to go to grandpa's house!" my mom called out. 

"Okay!" I replied happily.

I love going to Grandpa Robby's house. He's really fun and cool.

We were going to a special dinner tonight at his house. Uncle Jackson and his girlfriend, Lilly, have a surprise announcement to make.

Lilly is my mom's best friend. They've been friends since they were eleven. That's a long time! Mommy and Lilly have another best friend named Oliver. I call him Uncle Oliver or Uncle Ollie. Uncle Ollie is really funny. He and Aunt Lilly are really nice. They're always there for my mommy when she's sad.

We all live near each other in Malibu, California. I love it here. It's great to live across the street from grandpa.

Anyway, mommy and I showed up last to grandpa's house. Grandpa Robbie, Aunt Lilly, Uncle Jackson, Uncle Oliver, Oliver's girlfriend, Becca, Lilly's mom, and Lilly's dad were seated around the table when we arrived.

"Hey, Miley! Hi there, Leslie! You're just in time for our big announcement!" Lilly squeaked.

Mom and I said hello to everyone and sat down at the table.

Uncle Jackson and Aunt Lilly stood up. they held hands.

"So what's the big news?" Uncle Ollie asked.

"Yeah, I'm dying to know!" mom said.

Uncle Jackson squeezed Lilly's hand. She smiled.

"We're getting married!" Lilly squeaked.

Wow! Now Aunt Lilly will actually be my _real _aunt!

* * *

**MILEY'S POV**

My best friend and my brother are getting married! They haven't set a date yet, but they want to be engaged for at least four months.

I'm really happy for them. Really. It's just that...

I wish I had someone to love me as much as Jackson loves Lilly. I guess that they are meant to be. They're both lucky to have each other. They love each other with all their heart. I wish I had someone like that. I _had _someone like that once.

Jake. Jake Ryan. He loved me. He truly did. One fight ruined it all. The fight shattered our romance and sent Jake away. I hate that fight. I hate it. After that fight, I couldn't tell him that I was gonna have his child. He was gone in the blink of an eye.

After all these years, Hannah Montana is still a secret. I still have my alter-ego. Hannah is at the peak of stardom. No one knows that it's really Miley Stewart. Well, a few people do, but that's not the point.

Hannah was asked to film a movie with Jake almost five years ago. My daughter was only two at the time. I couldn't face Jake after two and a half years of not talking. Hannah declined from the offer.

Hannah has seen Jake at events a few times. But we don't ever speak. I saw him last about six months ago. I didn't go anywhere near him. I saw him from afar, and that was all.

We haven't spoken since the fight. When I see him across the room at Hollywood events, I make sure to steer clear of him. I plan on keeping it that way.

I haven't seen him as Miley in seven and a half years. Since that darned fight. I plan on keeping it that way.

I hate Jake's guts. I hate him.

He STILL doesn't even know that he has a daughter.

* * *

**JAKE'S POV**

I haven't spoken to her in seven years. I haven't set foot in Malibu in almost seven years also.

It's all because if Miley Stewart. I loved her. I still do love her. I always will.

Six years ago, I tried calling. I even had my director for a movie offer a part to Hannah Montana five years ago. Miley declined.

I've seen Miley as Hannah at events. She's steered clear of me. At first, I tried to approach her. But she always ran away when I came near. So, I learned to steer clear of her too.

Right now, I want desperately to talk to her. To apologize. To get an apology. I feel awful...but it would be really hard to talk to her now.

I miss her dearly. But I'm still a little bit mad at her. Therefore, I think it's best to get over her. I need to get over her. I have to! I just hope that I don't run into her while I film a movie...in Malibu.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

**LESLIE'S POV**

All I want for Christmas is my daddy. I really want to know who he is and then I want to find him. This is eating me up inside. It's like half of me is missing. Like...I don't really know who I am. I want my daddy so badly!

After school on Friday, mommy took me to the park. I had a lot of fun.

However, I saw a lot of little kids there with their mommy...and their daddy. This made me really, really, really sad and upset.

When we went home, I decided to ask mommy about daddy again.

When she tucked me into bed that night, I asked, "Mommy, who is my dad?"

Mommy sighed, "Baby...I can't talk about that. I just can't."

"Mom, please!" I begged.

"Sorry, sweetie," mom murmured softly.

I sighed, "One day, will you tell me?"

She hesitated, then nodded. "One day. When the time is right, Les. One day."


	3. Please, Uncle Ollie!

_**I asked, "Mommy, who is my dad?"**_

_**Mommy sighed, "Baby...I can't talk about that. I just can't."**_

_**"Mom, please!" I begged.**_

_**"Sorry, sweetie," mom murmured softly.**_

_**I sighed, "One day, will you tell me?"**_

_**She hesitated, then nodded. "One day. When the time is right, Les. One day."**_

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

All I want for Christmas is my daddy by my side. I need to find out who he is. I need to!

Christmas is in three weeks. I'm not really in a Christmas-y mood like everyone else. Mom isn't very cheery, either. She never is in the Christmas spirit.

However, mom pretends to be happy when she's around me. But I can tell that there is something wrong.

Mom keeps asking what I want for Christmas. I wish that I could tell mom the truth. The truth is that I want my daddy. I always tell her that I want a new arts and crafts kit and a new pair of rollerblades.

Yeah. I basically lie. I guess I want new rollerblades, but I can live without them. If I had a choice between rollerblades and my dad, I'd definitely choose my dad. For sure.

* * *

It's Saturday night. Mom is out on a date. I'm with Uncle Oliver. He came over to babysit me while mom is out. 

Uncle Ollie is sooo much fun as a babysitter. Much more fun than mommy. No offense to her, but she can be really boring. And she's waayyy too careful about everything.

Anyway, Oliver and I have been having lots of fun.

I hope mommy is having fun, too. But...I don't really like the guy she went out with tonight. His name is Dex. He's kind of nice, but not nice enough for mom. She deserves better than that.

This is mom's second date with Dex. I hope Dex doesn't become mommy's boyfriend. I really don't want that to happen. Thankfully, that hasn't happened yet.

I am currently creaming Uncle Ollie in Candyland. This is the fourth time we've played. So far, I've won every game.

"I'm gonna win!" I squeaked.

Five minutes later, I won.

"Ha ha, Uncle Ollie!" I squeaked.

Uncle Ollie laughed. "Good job, Les!"

I nodded proudly. I smiled. The smile quickly wiped off my face.

"Uncle Oliver? Can...can you tell me who my dad is?" I whispered.

Uncle Ollie frowned. He sighed, "Well..."

* * *

**OLIVER'S POV**

"...I'm sorry, Les. But I can't tell you that."

Leslie's sad face turned into an angry face, "WHY NOT?" she yelped.

"Because that's something your mom should tell you."

"Please, Uncle Ollie! Please!" Leslie whined.

I groaned, "No, Leslie. I'm sorry. I can't Your mom would be upset with me if I told you about your dad. Sorry, Les."

Leslie jumped up. "You're mean uncle Oliver. Mean, mean, mean, mean, mean!" she screamed.

With that, Leslie turned around and stomped off to her bedroom. I saw her door slam shut. Leslie's lights went out, and I heard the squeak of her bed as she hopped into it.

Miley came home twenty minutes later. "Hey, Oliver! Is Leslie sleeping?"

I nodded. I then told her about what had happened.

"Oh! No! Again? She asked about her dad AGAIN?" Miley yelled.

I nodded sheepishly. "Well...Miles. She kinda...has the right to know...doesn't she? Maybe it's time you...tell her...?"

Miley shook her head."NO! NO! NO! I can't tell her about her stupid dad!"

I narrowed my eyes at her. I whispered, "Miles...she needs to know."

Miley threw her hands in the air. "Fine! I'll tell her. But...not until after Christmas and Leslie's birthday. I can't spoil Christmas and her birthday. I'll tell her on December 27th, okay?"

I nodded slowly.

**LESLIE'S POV**

I peeked out of my room and listened to mommy and Uncle Oliver talk quietly.

"Okay, Miles." Uncle Oliver said.

Slow tears rolled down mommy's cheeks. "It would ruin my Christmas spirit to tell Leslie before Christmas. I...I just need a little more time before I talk about HIM!" mommy said.

Oliver nodded slowly. He wrapped his arms around mommy and pulled her into a tight hug. Tears rolled down her face.

Why is she crying???

I felt awful. Mommy is crying. Because of...my dad? I guess...maybe...he did something bad...and now she's upset?

I don't know exactly why she's crying...and I don't know why she won't tell about my daddy.

I just want to know who he is.

Will I ever find out?

* * *

**hehe lemme kno wat u think :) the next chap will b more eventful:) lol**

**well...review:P **


	4. Christmas Plans and Coming to Malibu

_hope u like :)_

* * *

Every Christmas, I get asked what me and my parents plan on doing for the holiday. **Parents**! I always have to explain that it's just me and mom. No dad. I usually end up crying about it a few hours later. 

Today, is December 22nd, the last day before Winter Break.

My teacher, Mr. Miller, was asking everyone about their big holiday plans. Typical.

Mr. Miller pointed to me. "Leslie, what do your mom and dad have planned for the holiday?"

I grunted. "It's just me and my mom. I don't have a dad!" I snapped.

Mr. Miller was clearly surprised. "Um...well...everyone has a dad, Leslie."

I shrugged. "Yeah, well I don't know who mine is. ANYWAY, my mom planned for us to have my grandpa visit on Christmas. And Uncle Jackson is coming, too! And mommy's friends Lilly and Oliver are gonna come! Oliver's girlfriend, Becca, is gonna come! We're all gonna celebrate Christmas together! It's gonna be awesome!" I told my class.

"Sounds like fun!" Mr. Miller told me with a smile.

I smiled, too. I knew that this Christmas would be fun. But it would be so much better if I could get my mom to tell me about my dad.

* * *

"Leslie!" mom called out. 

Christmas Eve is tomorrow! I am so excited!

Mom seems to be in a bad mood.

"Yeah, mommy?" I responded timidly.

"Sweetie, please turn down that music! It's giving me a headache!" mom whined.

"But, mom! It's Hannah Montana! I love her music! Don't you?" I replied.

**MILEY'S POV **

My daughter doesn't know that I'm Hannah Montana.

I know that I can't tell her. She'll just want to tell everyone. She wouldn't be able to help it. She would just want to tell everyone. It's not her fault, though. She's only a1st grader! 1st graders can't keep a secret.

I feel bad not telling her. One day, I'll tell her. One day.

* * *

**JAKE'S POV**

I'm on my way to Malibu. I should be there in a few minutes. I can't believe it. I'm going back to Malibu.


	5. Meeting in the Park

**LESLIE'S POV**

Today is Christmas Eve! Yeay!!!

I get presents tomorrow!

I woke up this morning with a weird feeling. Something was going to happen today.This feeling was undefined and unsettling. Something big was going to happen today. I could feel it in the pit of my stomach.

* * *

"Mooomyyy!! Are you sure that Santa likes chocolate chip cookies?" 

Mom laughed. "I'm positive! These cookies will make Santa very happy!"

I grinned. "O-tay, mommy!" I said sweetly.

Around 4:30, mommy got mad at me.

CRACK!

I gasped.

Mom came running into the room. "Leslie?"

I looked up guiltily.

Mom saw what I'd done. I'd accidentally knocked over one of her precious plants!

The floor is a mess! Dirt and more dirt covered the ground. The cracked pot is laying on the ground in four pieces.

"Leslie!" my mom repeated.

I burst into tears. "I'm sorry, mama! I didn't mean to!"

"Leslie Rae Stewart! You broke my pot and made a HUGE mess!" mom screamed furiously, "How did this happen" she demanded.

I sobbed, "I was dancing to Hannah Montana's song 'Nobody's Perfect' and then I knocked over the plant by accident! It was an accident! I swear!" I yelped.

Mom was fuming.

"Go to you're room, Leslie Rae Stewart!" she yelled.

I cried harder. "You're mean! I hate you!"

Wow. What a way to ruin the holiday.

Mom's face dropped. She looked deeply hurt. She was mean, so she DESERVED it! Ugh!

I went to my room. I was mad. It was an accident! I shouldn't be blamed. Should I?

Ten minutes later, mom came into my room. "Think before you talk! Leslie, you should apologize!"

"NO!" I yelled.

Mom shook her head. "And be more careful next time you're dancing around the house!" she snapped, before leaving my room.

Five minutes later, I peeked out of my room. Mom was in her room with the door closed.

I shook my head. I knew what i had to do. I was fed up with mommy. So I had to leave.

I snuck out the back door and took off running. I ran for a while.

I ran and ran and ran until I got to the park.

I found I an empty bench and sat down. I put my head in my hands. I slumped forward and started crying again. My sobs got louder and louder. I was shaking.

I stayed like this for awhile. I don;t know how long...but it was a LONG time.

**JAKE'S POV**

I was riding along in my limo all nervous. What if I ran into Miley?

Okay...maybe I should go find her? Fate is bound to make us 'accidentally' meet anyway, so maybe I should just look for her?

I was pondering these thoughts when I passed the park. I looked over at it. It looked exactly the same, other than a different paint job.

It was almost 6:00 now. The sun hadn't set yet, but it was beginning to. It was Christmas Eve, so the the park was deserted...or was it?

Then, I noticed a little girl on a bench in front of the park, with no one around. She was shaking and crying. I wondered if she was okay? Where were her parents?

"Stop the car!" I ordered.

My driver nodded.

"Hold on, I'll just be a moment!" I told Pablo, the driver.

"Okay, Jake," Pablo said.

I got out of the car.

The girl didn't notice me coming.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" I whispered.

Her head snapped up.

She looked at me for a moment, as if trying to figure out if she knew me. Finally, she murmured, "Why would anyone care?"

"Are you okay?" I asked, with concern.

She stared at me. Suddenly her eyes widened. She rubbed her eyes. "You're...you're Jake Ryan! The movie star! My mom loves you!" she said.

I smiled. Then, I frowned. "Yeah...I'm Jake...What's you're name?"

She sniffled, "L-Leslie."

I snickered. How ironic. She has the same name as me and she doesn't even know it.

I laughed. "That's a pretty name! Now, darling, can you tell me what's wrong? It's Christmas Eve and there's no one else here!"

"My...mom...she...got mad a-at m-me and...she yelled at me. I broke h-her f-favorite plant and it's pot."

I nodded. "So..you ran away without telling her?"

She nodded slowly.

"And where is you're dad?" I asked with concern.

I was beginning notice something. This girl kinda looks like someone I know. But...who? I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"I...I don't know," she murmured, "I don't know who he is. I've never met him before. And...my mommy told me not to talk to strangers...ever. But..she really likes you, so i guess this is okay, right?"

I smiled. "Yeah, it's okay."

Man, she really looks familiar. In fact..she kinda talks a little bit like me. She looks a tiny bit like me, too. I was confused now.

I know this face! I know it!

I put my arm around Leslie's shoulder. She smiled up at me. "Movie stars are nice. My mom says that you're an ego-maniac, though. But she doesn't know you so I don't know wwhy she'd say that."

Ego-maniac?

What she said brought back bad memories. Miley called me an ego-maniac.

Leslie smiled and laughed. I laughed, too. Now I really thought she looked familiar.

"Leslie? How old are you?"

"I'll be seven in two days."

"What's you're full name?" I asked. Maybe if I knew her last name, I'd know who she looked like.

Leslie smiled.

I was NOT prepared for what i heard next.

"My full name is Leslie Rae Stewart."

* * *

**hope u like. there. i kno it took a while, but jake finally saw leslie:). i kno leslie still doesnt kno jake is her dad, but jake now knows that she's his daughter. well, not exactly, but its kinda obvious 2 him.**

**neway, leslie will find out nxt chap. and jake and miley will meet face to face :).**

**review ill update 2moro or the next day. :) **


	6. Are You My Daddy?

**special thanks 2 "risingstar9328" who gave me the idea 4 leslie's line "are u my daddy?" in this chap:P  
**

* * *

**MILEY'S POV**

It's now almost 7:00.

I sat there crying and yelling to Oliver, Jackson, Lilly, and my dad about how it's all my fault.

My baby ran away from home. It's all my fault!

I called everyone and they came over right away. We were about to call the police.

I picked up the phone and dialed. 9...1...

RING! The doorbell rang. "Maybe that's Leslie!" Jackson yelled.

I raced to the door. Everyone followed me.

I swung open the door. My heart nearly stopped.

Standing in front of me was my daughter, Leslie...and Jake Ryan???

**J****AKE'S POV**

I couldn't believe it. Standing in front of me is Miley Stewart.

As soon as Leslie told me her last name, I knew that she was Miley's daughter.

"MAMA!" Leslie squealed.

She pushed open the door and threw her tiny arms around Miley.

Tears rolled down Miley's cheeks. "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry I yelled at you! But don't ever run away like that again! You scared me to death, Les!"

Miley and Leslie hugged for a while longer. I stood awkwardly out on the porch.

"Wow!" Oliver managed to mumble, as he stared at me in shock.

"Oh!" Lilly squeaked.

"My," Jackson continued.

"God!" Robby Ray finished.

They all stared at me, dumbfounded.

I stared at the ground. Then, my eyes wandered over to Miley.

This only confirmed my thoughts. I really did still love her after all this time!

And...well...I was the father of her child.

"Um...Leslie go to your room with grandpa and Uncle Oliver and Uncle Jackson and Aunt Lilly, okay?" Miley said.

When, they were gone Miley stepped outside.

"Jake..." she said.

Man, it was so nice to hear her say my name.

"Miley..." I replied. Man, I loved to say her name.

"Sit," she said, guiding me over to a bench on her porch.

We sat. She sat on one end and I sat on the other side.

I stared at her. Her hair was blowing gently in the soft wind. She smiled slightly. I really missed that smile. That beautiful smile.

"What are you doing in Malibu? And Where did you find her? I was so worried! I was about to call the police!" she managed to say. I could tell she was avoiding the topic that she knew was on my mind.

**REGULAR POV**

Jake smiled slightly. "I'm back to do a movie. I was driving by the park in my limo and I saw her sitting alone on the park bench. So I stopped and went over. I talked to her and I knew she looked familiar. She told me her last name is Stewart...and then I knew...I knew..." he trailed off.

Miley sighed, "You knew what?"

Jake stared Miley straight in the eyes. "She's my daughter, isn't she?"

Miley sighed. She nodded. "Yeah, she is."

Jake's eyes flashed with rage. He jumped up and faced Miley. "How dare you keep this a secret from me for SEVEN AND A HALF YEARS! What the hell were you thinking? If I had known about Leslie I would've come back to help you!"

"I'm sorry!" Miley yelled back.

"Sorry doesn't erase the fact that I was left out of my daughter's life for seven years! Seven years of her life are gone! And there's so much I missed. Don't you understand how hard this is to find out I have a daughter...seven years after her birth?!?" Jake snapped furiously.

Tears formed in Miley's eyes. When the tears finally bubbled over and spilled down Miley's cheeks, she murmured, "I'm...I'm sorry, Jake! It's just...that...it was too hard for me to...to face you after all that happened between us. You didn't love me anymore...so I figured that I shouldn't bother you."

Jake's face softened. "Miles...I...''

"Jake...I...I didn't want to ruin your career or anything by forcing you to come taker care of your daughter. Wasn't that what the fight was about?" Miley asked.

Jake shrugged. "I think so...but I was trying not to think about that. Maybe if we forget about it...maybe then we could start over...ya know?"

Miley sighed, "You said a lot of mean things to me."

Jake nodded. "I know. And...I'm sorry. After all these years, I'm glad that we have this chance to talk. But you were kinda mean, too, Miles."

Miley nodded. She had to smile when she heard Jake call her Miles. He was calling her by a nickname, so that most likely meant that he wasn't mad at her anymore.

"So...are you willing to start over?" Jake asked hopefully.

Miley shrugged. "I..."

"Mommy?" a small voice whispered from the doorway, interrutpting Miley.

Miley and I looked over. It was Leslie.

She walked outside.

"What are you doing here, sweetie? Didn't anyone inside tell you to stay with them in your room?"

Leslie shrugged. "I told them I was going to the bathroom, and then I snuck out here."

Jake smirked. Miley sighed, "Did you hear what me and Jake were talking about?"

Leslie shook her head. "Nope."

Jake sat back down next to Miley. "I think we should tell her now," he whispered.

Miley sighed. Jake slowly reached for Miley's hand. He awkwardly held it tightly in his.

To Jake's surprise, Miley turned to him and smiled.

Jake quickly smiled back.

Leslie walked over and stood in front of us. "Tell me what?"

Miley and Jake exchanged an awkward glance at each other.

**LESLIE'S POV**

There was something they wanted to tell me.

Wait a minute, was mom gonna tell me who my dad is?

I got a little bit excited at this thought. Then, I frowned.

Why was Jake Ryan still here? And why had he said _'we _should tell her'? What was up with that? What did he have to do with this. Or maybe, there was something else that he and mom were gonna tell me.

I looked at mom expectantly. She sighed.

I rolled my eyes.

Then, I saw that mom and Jake Ryan were holding hands! Holding hands! I looked over at Jake. He was staring at...my mom. He was smiling. He reached up with his free hand and tucked a strand of mom's hair behind her ear. She blushed and grinned shyly.

Is there something I'm missing here?

Mom looked embarrassed. So did Mr. Ryan.

Does Jake Ryan like my MOM? No way. No way. Wait a minute...

These thoughts were slowly coming together in my mind.

Jake looked up at me and smiled. I recognized his smile. It was a little bit like...mine?

I gasped. I may be young, but I'm good at figuring things out.

And...I could tell that he had muscles. His arms were strong. I have strong arms with muscles, too. Mom certainly didn't give them to me. She's kinda strong, but not as strong as Mr. Ryan looks.

I suddenly had an eerie feeling about this all. Is Jake Ryan my...my...my? I couldn't bare to think these thoughts.

Yet, I somehow managed to say them aloud.

I took a few steps closer to Jake Ryan. I put my hands on my hips. I stared him straight in the eyes. "Jake Ryan, are you my daddy?"

Jake was surprised. He removed his hand from my mom's hand.

**REGULAR POV**

Jake slowly smiled. "Yes, I'm your dad."

Leslie's eyes widened. She was speechless.

Jake sighed, "Leslie, I'm sorry I haven't been here for you for the past seven years...but the truth is..." Jake looked up at Miley.

She sighed, "The truth is, I never told your dad that he had a daughter. Jake just found out about you today. And this is the first time that he and I are talking in seven and a half years."

Jake and Miley went on to explain to Leslie why they stopped talking. Leslie listened intently.

When they were done talking, Jake stood up. He bent down and gave Leslie a big hug. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Daddy," she sobbed softly.

"Oh, Leslie, baby, I'm so glad that I got to meet you. You're so pretty...just like you're mother."

Leslie managed to smile.

Jake gently picked Leslie up and held her. She hugged his neck and cried.

Leslie was so happy. So was Jake.

Mily sat on the bench, crying softly.

Jake carried Leslie over and sat down next to Miley on the bench. He held Leslie on his lap.

"Why are you crying, Miles?"

Miley sniffled.

"Yeah, mommy, why are you crying?" Leslie asked with concern.

Miley sobbed, "Because I kept my little girl from seeing her father for seven years. I'm awful."

"No, Miley! You're not awful! It was partly my fault. I was a jerk to you. I understand why you didn't want to tell me you were gonna have my child. I understand why. Really. I understand that as the years passed, it got harder and harder for you to think about calling me and telling me. It must've been hard. I mean, how many people have Jake Ryan as the father of their kid?"

Miley rolled her eyes. "What you just said was sweet...until you mentioned the last part. You're the same ego-maniac you were seven years ago."

Jake laughed slightly. "Yeah...but I was kinda just joking around. Trying to lighten the mood...yeah..." Jake said.

Miley smiled. She reached out and stroked Leslie's hair slowly. "I'm sorry, Leslie!"

"It's not all your fault, Miley. It's mine, too, okay? Don't blame yourself. I thought abut calling you sooo many times. If I had called, then I wouldn't have missed the first 7 years of Leslie's life. I was stupid to leave you. I walked away when our love was at it's peak. I'm...I'm sorry, Miley. And I'm sorry to you, also, Les." Jake put in.

Leslie looked up at her parents. A mischievous grin crept up her face. "It's okay. As long as I have my dad now. But...are you guys gonna get married?"

Jake and Miley looked up in shock. "Leslie say whaaat?" Miley called out.

Jake smiled. "Maybe someday, Leslie. Someday soon, I hope."

Miley looked up in surprise. These words were surprising, yet she was content when she heard Jake say them.

Miley leaned her head against Jake's shoulder. He smiled brightly.

Leslie looked up at Jake. "Daddy!" she murmured happily.

At that moment in time, everything was finally perfect.

Leslie had her mommy AND her daddy.

* * *

**hope u like it! i worked rly hard on it and it took me a while. hope u like. :) **

**gimme some ideas. nxt chap will b the rest of christmas eve and then the next day is christmas so ill write about that.**

**review:) i got 11 reviews last chap, soo im happy. plz review. :P**

**this story will prolly hav 2 more chaps and then i might make a sequel of their lives after.  
**

**--disneychannelrocks15 **


	7. Christmas and the Present for Miley

Everyone left Miley's house except for Jake.

Miley made dinner for Leslie. Miley and Leslie insisted that Jake stay.

After dinner, Leslie and Miley let Jake look through some old photo albums of Miley and Leslie.

Around 8:00, Miley turned on the movie "Finding Nemo." Leslie insisted on watching it. She was excited to watch it again. This was the first time she got to watch it with her dad.

It was now around 9:00.

"I'm tired," Leslie murmured. She yawned.

Leslie leaned her head on Jake's shoulder.

Within a minute, she was sound asleep.

"She's sleeping," Jake whispered to Miley, "I'll take her to her room."

Jake gently lifted his daughter and carried her to her room.

Miley followed him. Jake carefully laid Leslie on her bed. He pulled the sheets up over her.

Miley and Jake watched as Leslie slept soundly.

"She's beautiful," Jake admired.

Miley grinned. "And we created her."

Jake nodded. "Yeah...I'm just sorry I missed out on so much."

Jake and Miley slowly crept out of the room and went back to the TV room. They sat on the couch. Jake sat on one end, while Miley sat on the other.

"Ya know, you can sit closer," Jake offered.

Miley smiled. She slowly inched her way over to Jake.

Jake wrapped his arm around her. She snuggled close to him.

"I missed you so much. Not a day went by that I didn't think about you. I thought of you EVERY day," Jake whispered.

Miley smiled. "I missed you, too, Jake...I missed you SO much."

Jake sighed. "Well...it's time to move on from the past when we weren't together. Now, we can focus on the present...and the future?"

Miley said, "Future?"

Jake nodded.

"You think we have a future?"

"Well, even if you and I don't...me and Leslie have to have one, so yeah...there is a future."

Miley's face slowly turned into a frown. "You don't think you and I have a future?"

"What kind of a future are you talking about?" Jake asked.

Miley shrugged. "Jake...Jakey...I..."

Jake smiled. "You called me Jakey! For the first time in seven and a half years! WOW!"

Miley smiled back. "Yeah...so...do you think you and I have a...romantic future?"

Suddenly, something came over Jake. He had the burning desire to kiss Miley.

"Yes," he answered truthfully.

"R-really? Well, I-"

Miley was cut off by Jake's lips crashing into hers.

She was caught completely by surprise.

Miley wrapped her arms around Jake's neck, and he put his arms around her waist.

When the kiss ended, Miley was speechless.

"I...I..." she managed to say.

"That was great," Jake said.

Miley smiled. "Yeah," she agreed.

"I've really missed you, Miles."

"Yeah, I missed you, too...OHMY! I forgot, I have to go get Leslie's presents from the garage. Santa has to come and put the presents around the tree!" Miley jumped up.

"Oh, no! I don't have anything for her!"

"That's okay. You just found out about her today. Actually, you ARE her present!" Miley laughed, "She's always wanted to meet her daddy."

"Aw!" Jake whispered, "Well, what did you get her? I can pay you for some of the stuff."

"Oh, Jake, that's not-"

She was cut off again by Jake's soft lips against hers.

"Okay!" Miley agreed a moment later.

* * *

MILEY'S POV

THE NEXT MORNING

"Mommy!!!! Santa came!!"

UGH. I rolled over and looked at the clock.

7:00 a.m. Freakin' 7 in the morning.

I looked up. "Really? He did? Yay!" I managed to mutter.

"Come see what I got!" My daughter jumped up and down on the bed.

"Okay, okay!" I smiled.

I hopped out of bed and pulled Leslie to the floor. I held her hand and we walked ovut of my room.

"Did daddy leave?" Leslie asked suddenly. I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Nope! I'm right here, squirt!" Jake said, as he walked into the house, "I just came back from the store!"

"DADDY!" Leslie yelped. She race over to her dad and gave him a huge hug.

"Come sit down and open your presents, Les!" I said groggily.

After Leslie opened all the gifts, she thanked me. Then, Jake said, "Guess what I bought for you, Les?"

"WHAT?" Leslie shrieked.

Jake pulled Leslie outside. I followed.

Jake got Leslie a new bike!

"OHMYGOSH! Mom, look! He got me a bike! Yay!" Leslie squealed.

I smiled. "Thanks, Jake!" I said.

Jake laughed. "Yeah...well...I got something for you, too.

Leslie and I turned to face Jake "You did?" I asked, with surprise, "Well I obviously didn't get anything for you...because...you know, I didn't even know you were coming til yesterday."

Jake nodded. "It's okay," he told me.

"What did you get for mommy?" Leslie asked excitedly.

I smiled.

Then, Jake reached into his pocket. Slowly, he got down on one knee.

I gasped.

He wasn't going to...no way! My heart started beating faster and faster.

Jake held out a little box. He opened it, revealing a beautiful ring.

Jake smiled and sweetly cooed, "This is something I wished I could've done seven and half years ago. So now that we're starting over...I just want you to know that I still love you more than life. And I love our daughter. Not being a part of you're life makes me sad. I need to be with you and Leslie. I love you, Miles. So...Miley Stewart...will you marry me?"

* * *

**ya...kinda random, i kno. but i was stuck. lol. it wasnt as good as i hoped, but ive got 1 more chap prolly and that'll b the rest of christmas and mileys answer and then stuff after that. the title is about chirstmas and leslie's wish, so after christmas is over, i cant rly continue this story cuz leslie already got her wish. so i might start a new story after this as a sequel 2 continue. idk yet. but if u want me 2 write a sequel let me kno.**

**review. thanx. :-) **


	8. The Wedding and the New Family

_Jake reached into his pocket. Slowly, he got down on one knee._

_I gasped._

_He wasn't going to...no way! My heart started beating faster and faster._

_Jake held out a little box. He opened it, revealing a beautiful ring._

_Jake smiled and sweetly cooed, "This is something I wished I could've done seven and half years ago. So now that we're starting over...I just want you to know that I still love you more than life. And I love our daughter. Not being a part of you're life makes me sad. I need to be with you and Leslie. I love you, Miles. So...Miley Stewart...will you marry me?"_

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Jake!" I exclaimed. 

Jake smirked. "I know...I know this was probably too soon..but I really want you to be my wife, Miley."

A slow smile crept up my face. "Well..."

Leslie threw herself between me and Jake. "Oh, please, please, please say yes, mommy!"she begged.

I had to laugh at that. So did Jake.

I thought about all the things me and Jake had went through together way back when. It would be hard to rebuild our relationship, but I was sure we could do that. After all, Jake loves me. He really, really does. So I guess that means I should say...

"Yes! Yes, I'll marry you, Jake Ryan! Yes!" I exclaimed.

"YEAY!" Leslie sqealed.

Jake stood up and slipped the engagement ring on my ring finger. It looked so perfect there. The ring was so pretty!

"Wow," I murmured.

Jake shrugged and smiled. He pulled me into a hug and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Jake."

* * *

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

**LESLIE'S POV**

I'm a flower girl! Yay! It's time to walk down the aisle now!

I slowly started walking down the aisle. I saw daddy up at the front of the church. He smiled at me.

I saw so many people in the church that I know and love.

This was really exciting. My parents are getting married! All my friends have parents who are married. Now, I can have married parents too.

A few minutes later, everyone stood up and turned towards the door.

I saw mommy, in her beautiful white gown, slowly walking down the aisle, her arm linked through grandpa's arm.

She looked so happy. So did grandpa. Mom got to the front of the church and parted ways with grandpa. He walked over to the front pew, were I am sitting, and he smiled at me.

"You're a beautiful flower girl!" grandpa whispered to me.

I smiled at him "Thanks. And mommy looks so pretty!" I said.

Grandpa nodded. Tears started well up in his eyes. "My baby girl is getting married!" he murmured.

The minister told us all to sit. We all sat in our places. Grandpa put his arm around my shoulder, and we watched as the service began.

**MILEY'S POV **

**Oh my god.**

This is it. I'm getting married right now. Right now.

I looked up at Jake. He smiled reassuringly at me.

The service began. It went by in a blur.

Finally, we were coming to the end.

"Do you, Jake, take the Miley to be you're wife 'til death do you part..."

Blah, blah, blah. Get on with it.

I looked over at him. I looked to Lilly, who was next to me. She smiled. I looked to Oliver and Jackson, who were next to Jake. They smiled at me.

Eventually, the minister stopped blabbing and waited for Jake to answer.

Jake moved closer to me and took my hands in his.

"I do," he said with confidence.

Then, it was my turn. The minister practically repeated himself. Then, he stopped talking. It was my time to answer.

I looked over to my dad, who was holding Leslie's hand. He was crying.

"I do!" I said.

I shifted my gaze over to Jake.

His irresistible smiled made me melt.

"I now pronounce you husband...and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

Jake leaned forward and gave me a passionate kiss.

Everyone cheered. My dad and Lilly cried.

This was the best moment of my life. Well, actually, it tied with Leslie's birth.

Either way, this was an amazing day. I am now married to Jake Ryan. My one true love.

Jake and I pulled apart. Then, we walked over to Leslie.

Jake picked up Leslie and held her. "Congratulations, mommy!" she whispered to me.

"Thanks, baby!" I answered.

Jake smiled. "You guys are my favorite women in the world!" he exclaimed.

Tears welled up in my eyes. "I love you, Jake!"

"I love you, too, Miley."

Leslie hugged Jake tightly.

I finally had my one true love. And Leslie finally got her wish. She now has a mommy AND a daddy. And she has parents who are married.

This was perfect.

We can finally be a family.

* * *

**that's all:) **

**i kinda hoped i would write the ending a little better, but i did the best i could:)**

**anywayz...ill prolly write a sequel. but not for maybe a week or so. idk, but look out 4 the sequel soon!!**

**:) review!!! **


End file.
